


Risa

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [26]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Una risa vale mas que mil palabras.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Risa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Este ha costado un poco, cosas que tiene el desfase este.

La risa viene sola, sin pedir permiso, siempre que estén juntos. Es la cura a un mal día o el colofón perfecto para una actuación increíble. Yoochun aprende a reír gracias a Junsu que se convierte en la risa del grupo. A su pesar.   
A veces pone pucheros y hace como que se queja, aunque él sabe que es mentira, se sienta al lado de Changmin y se deja llevar por las carcajadas, son ese tónico mágico que le aparta de los pensamientos inapropiados.

A veces es difícil, cuando Junsu y su risa histriónica hacen acto de aparición no hay posibilidad de concentrarse en otra cosa. Se siente vulnerable y un poco idiota a veces, porque solo es una risa. Pero es de las que cortan la tristeza con tanta precisión, que luego se sorprende al no recordar que es lo que le estaba hundiendo en el melancolía. 

Sabe que Changmin, a su lado, le observa o mas bien le analiza, si fuese otro se sentiría mas incomodo, pero es él y no le juzga ni se entromete en la intimidad mas de lo necesario. Siente como propios los temores infundados, esos que ahuyenta la risa, se apropia de la sin razón e incluso la comprende porque sin un poco de locura no se puede soportar tanta idiotez.

Entre el caos y el férreo orden dictatorial existe un término medio, un lugar donde casi todo es posible, a pesar de los dimes y por todos los diretes se acostumbra sin esfuerzo a que la risa se transforme en banda sonora.

No que abandone su hábito de llorar muy de vez en cuando, aún cree que es bueno y necesario, todavía se aferra a las lágrimas para exorcizar fantasmas pasados y futuros, pero descubre que la risa ayuda igual o mejor incluso. 

Por eso gracias a las respuestas tajantes de Changmin, sus abrazos sutiles pero eficaces, puede reír libremente. Los aperitivos nocturnos que se transforman en carcajadas, una por cada recuerdo que pretende olvidar, miles de risas agazapadas en las comisuras de labios tan besados, porque nunca se sabe donde puede haber una cámara.

Las risas ahogadas en las almohadas porque es muy tarde y no quieren despertar a nadie, cómplices de maldades o de ideas disparatas.

Todas de Junsu.

Las risas enlatadas de algunos programas que obligan a poner los ojos en blanco porque nada de lo que sucede tiene gracia, y aún así todo el público se ríe, entonces se encuentra con una expresión gemela de desesperación y velado desprecio en la cara de Changmin. Entonces su risa si es de verdad.

La risa cuando fallan tantas veces en un ensayo que pierden la cuenta, porque el cansancio gana la batalla, pero pueden reír porque la guerra es suya. Esa risa tonta medio avergonzada porque Junsu le lanza un piropo que no quiere creerse pero lo siente tan sincero que duele. 

Tantas risas perdidas, espontáneas, ajenas, lujuriosas, francas, naturales, inmensas entre tanta pequeñez, que se mezclan con las miradas de comprensión y la afortunada certeza de que las comparten. 

Yoochun se acomoda entre Junsu y Changmin y participa de su risa, porque vale por toda una vida.


End file.
